Krabbels met als thema 'Een Douche', voor PdD
by CattyRosea
Summary: Een set van acht krabbels geïnspireerd door een uitdaging: 'Een douche met een hetero koppel'. Ik heb echter vals gespeelt door wat femmeslash toe te voegen. Zo'n 125 tot 130 woorden per stuk. Allerlei genres, koppels etc.
1. Inhoud & Proloog

_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 23-09-2006._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Krabbels met als thema 'Een Douche', voor PdD

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Waardering:** Allerlei. (Staat onder T)

**Genre:** Allerlei. (Staat onder Algemeen/General)

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Alle zeven Poort des Doods boeken en de appendices.

**Waarschuwingen:** Allerlei. Worden apart genoemd.

**Koppels:** Allerlei. Worden apart genoemd, zowel in het verhaal zelf als in de titels van de hoofdstukken.

**Soundtrack:** Als je iets weet dat past, laat het me dan vooral horen!

**Algemene disclaimer:** Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman bezitten de auteursrechten op de Poort des Doods boeken enzo, en verdienen er (enorme hoeveelheden) geld aan. Ik ben geen van hen. Dit geldt voor ieder hoofdstuk, dus voor iedere krabbel.

**Samenvatting:** Een set van acht krabbels geïnspireerd door een uitdaging: 'Een douche met een hetero koppel'. Ik heb echter vals gespeelt door wat femmeslash toe te voegen. Zo'n 125 tot 130 woorden per stuk. Allerlei genres, koppels etc.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Deze krabbels zijn geïnspireerd door wat ik aanneem (ik heb het ook maar van horen zeggen) eens een uitdaging was op Blissful Ignorance; "Een douche met een willekeurig hetero koppel, niet meer dan 120 woorden". Welnu, Blissful Ignorance (punt com) is een site die is geweid aan Gundam Wing, een anime, en stikt hetero-gericht. Maar, ik speel vals. Dat weet iedereen. Dus heb ik de uitdaging gestolen en ben ermee vandoor gegaan, met onderstaande resultaten. Mijn "diefstal" veroorzaakte echter enkele problemen, omdat de werelden die bij de Splitsing geschapen werden nou niet bekend staan om hun moderne sanitair. Daarom heb ik niet alleen de "hetero" regel gebroken om femmeslash toe te staan, maar is ook het "douche" concept opgerekt totdat het baden, badkamers, watervallen, regen, tranen en figuurlijke besprenkelingen omvatte. Veel plezier! En laat alstjullieblieft een review achter! Het zijn maar krabbeltjes, maar ik ben gewoon gek op reviews!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Inhoud / Hoofdstukken:**

– _Gebiologeerd;_ Paithan x Rega

– _Wacht Houden;_ Haplo x Marit

– _Vraag Het De Regen;_ Jarre x Limbeck

– _Dodenwake;_ Iridal x Sinistrad

– _Uitzichtloze Dromen;_ Alake x Haplo

– _Metamorfose;_ Devon x Sabia

– _In Abri;_ Alfred x Anna, Alfred x Orla

– _Iets Om Mee Te Vergelijken;_ Aleatha x Rega

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Proloog**

'Dit is een schande, Samah!' schreeuwde Zifnab. Zijn bewakers trokken zich niets van hem aan en liepen stug door richting Vortex. 'Een schending van de mensenrechten! Hoor je me, Samah!'

Helaas wel, want hij liep vlak naast de veroordeelde verrader. Samah rolde bijna met zijn ogen. Zifnab moest een klap op zijn hoofd hebben gehad bij de Splitsing. Anders zou hij toch niet zo'n drukte maken over het gebrek aan _badkamers_ voor de verbannen Patrynen.


	2. Gebiologeerd

**Waardering:** K+

**Genre:** Romantiek

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Technisch gezien is hij een gluurder... maar in emotioneel opzicht? Hij is gewoon een vent. :P

**Koppel:** Paithan Quindiniar x Rega Roodblad

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 132

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Daar gaan we dan! Één Paithan x Rega om mee van start te gaan.

**I-oOo-I**

**Gebiologeerd**

Paithan kon het niet helpen. Echt niet, heus. Het was niet zijn bedoeling geweest haar hier te vinden, in deze staat. Maar nu hij dat wel gedaan had, leek het alsof zijn ogen aan haar naakte lichaam zaten vastgelijmd.

Hij slikte krampachtig. Hij herinnerde zich niet waarom hij gekomen was; alles had zijn gedachten - en handen - verlaten toen hij haar onder de waterval had zien staan. Haar huid was lichter dan hij had gedacht toen hij haar nog niet naakt had gezien. Hij was er zeker van dat dit later logischer zou lijken, maar op het moment werkten zijn hersenen niet. Anders had het hem wel toegeschreeuwd ervandoor te gaan voor ze hem zag. Roland zou hem levend villen als hij erachter kwam.

Maar Paithan was blij met de stilte.


	3. Wacht Houden

**Waardering:** K

**Genre:** Algemeen.

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Een ongewoon vredige douche in het Labyrint.

**Koppel:** Haplo x Marit

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 131

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Haplo en Marits beurt. Ik weet dat jullie daar van houden. Jullie weten dat jullie daar van houden. O, jawel.

**I-oOo-I**

**Wacht Houden**

Ze hadden geluk; de smalle kloof die ze hadden gevonden was verlaten, en Marit had een plaats gevonden waar het stroompje uit een spleet boven hun hoofden kwam vallen. Ze zouden kunnen baden, een luxe in het Labyrint, waar persoonlijke hygiëne meestal een kwestie van handig runengebruik was.

Marit eiste het recht op de eerste douche op, omdat zij de ontdekking had gedaan. Haplo klaagde niet en nestelde zichzelf bij de ingang naar hun afgezonderde dalletje, vanwaar hij één oog op de vrouw kon houden en het ander op de buitenwereld.

Hij zag haar huiveren onder de aanraking van het koude water op haar met runen bedekte huid, een zeldzame, vreugdevolle uitdrukking op haar gezicht. Een al even zeldzame glimlach speelde om Haplo's lippen bij het zien van dat afleidende uitzicht.


	4. Vraag Het De Regen

**Waardering:** K

**Genre:** Zielenleed, Romantiek.

**Waardering/Samenvatting:** Eenzaamheid en regen op Drevlin.

**Koppel:** Jarre x Limbeck

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 110

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Ik weet niet wat het is met mijn angsty buien de laatste tijd...

**I-oOo-I**

**Vraag Het De Regen**

Jarre was Buiten. In de regen. Gewoonlijk was ze verstandiger. Maar sinds Limbeck was vertrokken voelde ze de behoefte het gebrek aan malle acties dat hij had achtergelaten, op te vullen. Af en toe maar, hoor. Ze had een revolutie te leiden, ze moest geconcentreerd en efficiënt blijven als altijd.

Maar nu niet. Ze was maar een Geg, en ze miste hem zo...

Misschien was het de regen die haar zo droef en nostalgisch maakte. Het paste zeker bij haar stemming. Vragen flitsten door haar hoofd met de regelmaat van de snel naderende bliksem, terwijl de regen haar doorweekte en haar geestelijke ongemak haar verkilde.

_Kom terug, Limbeck. Geef antwoord._


	5. Dodewake

**Waardering:** T

**Genre:** Zielenleed.

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Een wreed lot voor een moeder en een zoon, veroorzaakt door een vader.

**Koppel:** Iridal x Sinistrad

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 118

**Author's Note:** Hugh had niet dood moeten gaan in het Hoge Rijk... ik wilde Iridal voor de verandering eens gelukkig zien. *pruilt*

**I-oOo-I**

**Dodewake**

De baby met het gemerkte oor was stervende.

Iridal had alles voor het donkerharige jongetje gedaan dat ze kon. Hij was, leek het wel, haar laatste verbinding met haar eigen baby, en als - nee, wanneer - hij stierf, voelde Iridal dat haar eigen kind ook voor eeuwig voor haar verloren zou zijn. En Sinistrads liefde daarbij.

Iridals tranen vielen onophoudelijk, maar ze hadden niet de kracht de zoon uit het Middelste Rijk in leven te houden. Met de zilte druppels die op het vechtende lichaampje vielen bloedde Iridals leven uit haar. De regenboogkleuren trokken uit haar ogen weg, als een bron die droogvalt.

Sinistrad had gewonnen: haar hart was opgedroogd onder zijn wrede handen.

Iridals ogen droogden.


	6. Uitzichtloze Dromen

**Waardering:** T

**Genre:** Romantiek

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Liefde laat je soms vreemde dingen doen... zeker als je naakt bent.

**(Non-)Koppel:** Alake x Haplo

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 123

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Arme Alake... Ik had echt met haar te doen. Ze verdiende een beter lot.

**I-oOo-I**

**Uitzichtloze Dromen**

'Haplo...'

Het geklater van de waterval maskeerde Alake's dromerige zucht. Ze sloeg haar armen om haar naakte lichaam, zich voorstellend dat hij haar omhelsde. Zijn armen zouden sterk zijn, zijn aanraking teder. Alake had een verlangende blik op haar omhoog gekeerde gezicht terwijl ze haar handen van haar borsten naar beneden bewoog.

Hij hield zich in... voor haar. Hij was omringd door geheimzinnigheid en onmiskenbaar gevaarlijk, maar zo zorgzaam dat Alake er niet aan twijfelde dat zijn bedoelingen goed waren. En hij was _zo_ knap... Het wassen van haar haar was vergeten toen ze Alake's hand tussen haar benen gleed.

'O, Haplo...'

Haplo besloot dat hij niet verder zou gaan dan dit, en verliet zijn verborgen observatiepost.

_Ze had mijn dochter kunnen zijn..._


	7. Metamorfose

**Waardering:** K

**Genre:** Algemeen.

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Halfbakken cross-dressing...

**Koppel:** Sabia x Devon

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 128

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Ik kon het niet laten... de gedachte is gewoon zo grappig. Jammer dat Weis en Hickman hier niet veel over hebben gezegd.

**I-oOo-I**

**Metamorfose**

Devon draaide het magisch stromende water dicht en veegde de stoom van de spiegel. Aarzelend pakte hij Sabia's geleende toiletspulletjes uit en bestudeerde ze aandachtig.

Hij besloot te beginnen met zijn benen: meisjeselven waren kennelijk geacht ze te scheren. Het bleek heel wat anders te zijn dan het scheren van je gezicht. Niet dat hij daar veel ervaring me had.

Vervolgens... hij had geen idee van wat hij daarna zou moeten doen. Devon bekeek zichzelf in de spiegel en vroeg zich af hoe hij Alake en Grundle zou moeten foppen. Hij wist dat make-up wonderen kon doen; een bepaalde elvendame stond daar in het bijzonder bekend om.

Maar om hem op Sabia te laten lijken... Hij besloot dat het beter zou zijn zijn uiterlijk te _verbergen_. Zeker weten.


	8. In Abri

**Waardering:** K+

**Genre:** Romantiek, Zielenleed.

**Waarschuwing/Samenvatting:** Het heden belaagd Alfreds lichaam, het verleden zijn hart.

**Koppel:** Alfred Montbank (Coren) x Anna, Alfred Montbank (Coren) x Orla

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 127

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Herinnert iemand zich Anna? De mooie Sartaanse vrouw waar Alfred van hield voor de Sartanen op Arianus insliepen? Alfred wel.

**I-oOo-I**

**In Abri**

Abri werd aangevallen. Spreuken en wapens regenden neer op de troepen van het Labyrint, bloed vloeide onder de Patrynen.

En Alfred zat, nutteloos als altijd, middenin vast. Niet voor de eerste keer (hoewel een van de laatste keren) wenste hij dat hij samen met zijn broeders en zusters op Arianus gestorven was, met Anna, of in de Draaikolk met Orla. Zij hadden de vrede gevonden die hij zo lang had gezocht, terwijl hij nog vast zat in zijn verscheurde leven. Zonder ook maar één van hen...

Hij had zoveel van hen beiden gehouden, dat hij de gedachte te zijn gestorven zonder Anna weer te hebben kunnen zien of Orla te ontmoeten niet kon verdragen. De pijle van de liefde deden meer pijn dan die van Abri's vijanden.


	9. Iets Om Mee Te Vergelijken

**Waardering:** K+

**Genre:** Romantiek

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Femmeslash en nieuwsgierigheid in de badkuip.

**Koppel:** Aleatha Quindiniar x Rega Redleaf

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 128

**Notitie van de Auteur:** De eerste femmeslash voor de Poort des Doods! Eindelijk heb ik mijn primeur in dit fandom! Joehoe!

**I-oOo-I**

**Iets Om Mee Te Vergelijken**

'Misschien zijn het mannen in het algemeen die zulke saaie minnaars zijn.' Dat waren Aleatha's woorden toen ze zich naar Rega toe boog. Verveeld, bijna slaperig, net als haar ogen, diep en purper vanonder hun wimpers. Maar er was daar iets, een ondertoon van nieuwe interesse in de woorden die volgden. 'Misschien... moet ik voor de verandering eens een vrouw proberen.'

Een bleke hand streek sop van Rega's haar langs haar wang, kaak, keel, om te komen rusten bij het sleutelbeen. Het gloeide en glinsterde tegen de donkere huid van het mens.

'Maar alleen met jouw toestemming, Rega. Ik sol niet met andere vrouwen op deze manier.'

Rega verwonderde zich over de overeenkomsten en verschillen tussen Aleatha en Paithan. Ze hadden dezelfde smaak qua vrouwen... en hun lippen?


End file.
